1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centering device for bodies having circular cross-section, comprising two blocks which are arranged to move against each other with a controlled movement with the aid of a power means, each block being provided with oblique contact surfaces for the tube. It is known to center an article such as a tube by clamping it in a screw vice having two blocks, each of which has two contact surfaces which are obliquely positioned in relation to each other.